


Young and Beautiful

by Zhiyanzhiyan



Category: zhiyan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiyanzhiyan/pseuds/Zhiyanzhiyan





	Young and Beautiful

Young and Beautiful

Episode 1

清晨六点，手机闹铃准时响起。  
你充耳不闻，埋进枕头当鸵鸟。  
枕边传来窸窣声，大概是被人拿起了，闹铃愈响愈近，又猝然偃息。  
“还查么，”男人尚未清醒，音色鲜有的低沉，尾音倦倦懒懒地缠上来，你昏沉间感到耳垂被含着舔了下，随后是男人的轻笑，“算了，再睡会吧。”

两小时后，你看了眼时间，一声哀嚎。  
激动的心，颤抖的手，抄起手机，打开网站，输入关键词，摁下搜索键。  
S社PLAYER综艺，第395期，平均收视率3.1%，最高收视率3.5%。  
你缓缓把手机虔诚地贴近心口，而后蜷着身子在床上打滚。  
喻文州打开房门时，就撞上这一幕。  
“早安。”他见怪不怪。  
“猜猜PLAYER这期收视率多少？”你一个鲤鱼打挺，两眼放光。  
喻文州伸臂将你从床上拉起来，又细细看你一眼，“看你反应，破三了吧，恭喜啊。”这么说着，语气却没有一丝波澜，又不动声色将话题转开，“洗澡么，昨天后来太晚了，你又很累，我拿温毛巾给你擦了两遍。”  
又晚又累，拜谁所赐啊，你恼羞着瞪他一眼。  
“不能怪我，是你自己……”他笑起来。  
“停停停！我去洗澡。”你不想理他，飞奔进浴室。

洗漱完才想起方才要问的， “你呢，ALLin收视率怎么样？”  
喻文州在仔细给吐司抹涂蓝莓酱，手上忙着，头也没抬，“还没查。”  
哦，也是，这人从来不急的。  
你拿起手机开始查，喃喃自语，“这期应该是我们赢了。”  
“是么。”喻文州反应很淡。  
页面转了两秒，跳出来，K社ALLin综艺，第89期，平均收视率3.3%，最高收视率3.6%。  
你震惊地对上喻文州平静投来的目光。  
“要是能让你开心一点，我可以说抱歉。”  
他没有丝毫意外，展眉冲你一笑。

Episode 2

G市的四季并不分明，典型的亚热带沿海气候，光热充足，温暖多雨。虽已入秋，紫外线依旧热辣，你坐在副驾驶，将防晒霜挤在手心，俯身细细在小腿抹匀。  
喻文州等着红灯，转头瞥见你下坠的领口，自然地伸手帮你后领拉了拉。  
你觉察他的意图，并不想领情，暗暗剜了他一眼。  
“不是说好了么，”他语声佯装无奈，藏着笑，“不把工作的情绪带到私下关系里。”  
“要是有这么容易，怎么会有跨社恋爱不可能超过一百天的传闻，”你想起什么，重心又偏移回左侧，“对了，我节目的作家和你们VJ前天分手了你知道么，两个月都不到哎……”  
“他俩交往都是你告诉我的，”喻文州简洁有力地拐过弯，在路边停车，冲你眨眨眼，“等我五分钟，我去买咖啡。”

你看向前方，远处映入眼帘的是隔着马路对峙的两栋高楼。  
是所有综艺人和明星都梦想踏入的地方。  
国内放送社前三名有不下十种说法，大大小小的放送社都敢标榜一句跻身前三。  
但前二名，必定是公认的K社和S社。  
两栋大楼只隔了一条马路，方便明星们无缝衔接行程，看似相亲相爱的两家，明里暗处都是针锋相对。  
K社前脚推出恋爱观察节目Heart Signal，S社后脚就是恋爱欺诈节目Heart Catcher，S社的选秀节目PRODUCE刚刚大火，K社紧随其后就是出道女团竞演节目Queendom。但凡一档新节目播出，总会掀起综艺界的新潮，引发其他放送社的竞相模仿，而双方早已卯足劲投入下一轮的较量，到了年中年末的综艺大赏更是争破了头。  
甚至两家公司流传着这样的传闻，跨社恋爱至今没有一对坚持过一百天的——自己做的节目对家就是恋人所属社，每周大小会议上都在研究怎么压制对方，收视率你追我赶难分伯仲，实在没办法心平气和地长久发展。

而少有的，K社和S社各自有档独一无二的王牌节目，占据了周日晚八点的黄金档，于是两档风格迥然的节目，成为了一较高低的竞争关系。  
S社PLAYER节目，大型户外竞技真人秀，主PD，你，此刻慵懒卷发垂坠，精致又不显夸张的妆容，墨绿缎面的连衣裙，正在同助理确认广告商报价的细节。从实习生到副PD再到主PD，24岁却已然陪PLAYER走过四年风雨，近两百期的节目经验甚至超过许多从业多年的前辈。  
K社ALLin节目，室内游戏真人秀，主PD，喻文州，此刻一身浅灰休闲西装，身形修颀，一梭眉目温和清贵，拿着冰美式和香草拿铁信步走来，极自然地将店员留了手机号的纸巾扔进垃圾箱。26岁已经有两档大热节目主PD的经历，是综艺界交口称赞的天才。  
每周两档节目都紧咬着收视率和话题度难分上下，两方的团队势如水火，谁也不会想到此刻两位主PD却和谐地一起上班。

“老规矩，前面放你下来？”喻文州柔声询问。  
“好，不能让同事们看到。”你点点头。  
“刚刚等咖啡的时候我算了算，”喻文州比划了下手指，“下周我们就满一百天了，所以你看，传言不可信。”  
你张张嘴，终没说出话，只是咬着咖啡吸管，闷闷地嗯了一声。  
“到了，”他停稳，看你小心翼翼四周张望，侧身帮你解开安全带的锁扣，“我这些天比较忙，之后再联系吧。”  
“知道了，拜拜。”你飞快下车，无比自然地混进人群。  
余光瞥见喻文州的车行远了，与你相同的方向，却是相悖的终点。

你突然就有些烦闷，什么满一百天啊，又不是情侣关系。

Episode 3

你和喻文州的床伴关系，始于三个月前的一次酒醉。

是年中大赏的颁奖礼，最佳综艺、最佳剧本、最佳制作团队三座奖杯，宣告着PLAYER彻底结束了长达一年半的低潮，再次拥抱属于它的荣光。  
颁奖结束后的聚餐，极欢畅的狂喜后，你挨个拥抱成员和MC，无声痛哭。  
无数个殚精竭虑的日日夜夜，数不清的质疑、失望与离开，心惊胆颤的下车危机与放送事故，心力交瘁的一次次失败尝试，像是跋涉过漫长黑夜，团队彼此搀扶着，燃烧骨血，终于迎来晨曦曙光。

本就不胜酒力，混着几种酒下肚，你头晕得厉害。团队还兴冲冲要去唱K，你委婉谢绝，提前离席。  
地下停车场信号并不好，你靠着车等代驾软件的页面刷新，身后传来脚步声，在几步外停住，你察觉到温热视线，带着疑惑回头一瞥，结结实实愣住了。  
喻文州站在你面前，不躲不藏对上你的目光，带着薄淡的笑意。  
他还穿着颁奖典礼的西服，大概是嫌热，黑色外服轻轻搭在小臂上，领带松开几寸，衬衫纽扣也解了两粒，露出一小方颈侧凹凸白皙的锁骨。  
“这么巧，”他语气很轻，透出熟稔，不动声色地打破尴尬的安静，“我们也在这里聚餐。”  
他朝你走来几步，逼得你不自觉贴在车门上，狎近间嗅到他的香水味，是你曾经送给他的一款，你轻轻皱眉。  
“喻PD，好久不见。”你硬着头皮，端平语调，作出云淡风轻的样子。  
“喝酒了么，我送你回去吧。”喻文州垂眼打量你含红的双眼和飞霞的脸颊，“酒量不好，还喝这么多。”  
你刚要拒绝，远处传来一阵笑闹，在安静的地下停车场尤为明显，你辨认出是自己团队的作家们，心下着急，拉开车门就把喻文州塞进去。  
“PD，我们去续摊儿，”作家们笑着冲你打招呼，“代驾还没来啊。”  
“是啊，”你僵硬着试图用后背挡住车窗，“快去吧，玩得开心。”  
目送作家们驶离，你才松了口气，拉开车门，喻文州在后座抬眼，极无奈地看着你。  
“抱歉，”你将垂发拢到耳后，“不能让我团队的人看到我俩一起，这叫……”  
你惊呼一声，手腕被攫住了拉进后座，车门在身后合上。  
他看着惊魂未定的你，笑了笑，“这叫什么。”  
“……通敌。”你被俘获了心神，愣愣地说完就被他压在真皮座椅上。  
“你要干嘛！”你本来就发烫的脸更烫了。  
好奇怪，是喝醉了么，推拒他的手一点力气也没有。  
“我来坐实罪名。”喻文州低声说，俯下身吻你。  
齿关清冷，唇舌柔软，带着甜意，像是三月清湖上泛起的春色。  
酒精麻痹着理智，思念烧断了怨憎，整颗心都在叫嚣着沦陷。  
你闭上眼，张开臂环住他后颈，投入加深这个吻。  
你听见他极轻的笑。  
嗯，果然是喝醉了吧，否则怎么会让喻文州得逞呢。

车在停车场的角落，加上已是深夜，没人会注意这里。  
眼上蒙了墨色领带，感官都变得明锐，偶有车灯扫过或是人声响起，你都紧绷着攀勾男人的肩背。  
“还是这么敏感……怕被发现么，”喻文州沉着气，按着你的窄腰抽送进出，嗓音低哑粘腻，“那就别叫出声。”

结束时你倦倦软软的，任喻文州拿湿巾帮你擦拭干净，再穿上衣裙。  
稀稀落落间又传来人声，愈走愈近，你披盖着喻文州的外套，疲累到不想说话。  
喻文州看一眼窗外，“咦，是你们社的。”  
你瞥向那几人，是同属社的同事，负责其他综艺，两车隔开一个车位，对话避无可避，清晰地传过来。  
“可是前辈，你为什么那么了解喻文州PD啊。”声音青涩的女声传过来。  
你抬眸看喻文州，他神色自若，没有波澜。  
“你呀来得晚不知道，喻文州本来是S社的人。”听声音是社内德高望重的一位老PD。  
你手抖了抖，被喻文州察觉后攥拢在掌心，他轻蹙眉，垂眼盯着你。  
午夜停车场，灯光昏暗朦胧，空气潮湿黏腻，你们刚结束一场淋漓情事，在逼仄的车后座，仍旧维持着亲昵的姿势，十指交握，呼吸相闻。  
可你知道酒醉已经醒了，也该醒了，你们对视着，像是无声对峙。  
“而且他是PLAYER的创始人啊，” 老PD带着唏嘘感慨的语气，“甚至连现在的PLAYER的PD，都是喻文州一手带出来的。”

那晚在沉默中结束，喻文州将你送回家，两个人又纠缠着做了一次，到最后都没了力气。  
第二天醒来时，喻文州已经走了。踱到客厅，你轻怔。  
桌上是一份早餐和喻文州的最佳PD奖杯。

Episode 4

第一次见到喻文州，是在四年前。

“嗯，面试差不多结束了，”年轻的面试官温润谦和，问题却刁钻犀利，他在你的打分表上画了几笔，“最后还有个问题，为什么想进PLAYER实习呢。”  
你忖思后作答，“因为我很好奇。”  
他大概是没预料到这个回答，身体微微前倾，追问，“好奇什么。”  
“两年前PLAYER播出的时候，我就好奇这么精彩的节目是怎么做出来的，以及好奇，让这一切发生、成为现实的人，是怎样的人，”你抛弃掉面试的拘谨修辞，极真诚地回答，“因为这份好奇读了导演专业，也因为这份好奇来到这里。”  
他一时没回应，静静地转了两圈笔，才抬头看你，“嗯，面试结束了，之后HR会通知你结果的。”

正式上班的第一天，走进会议室发现面试官坐在主座，你羞耻到差点离开这美丽世界。  
“来上班了啊，”喻文州居然还记得你，眼底扫过揶揄笑意，“不是说好奇么，那就认真看着吧。”  
好像有些双关的意味在，但也没什么可反驳的，毕竟认真看着看着，把喻文州看成了你男朋友。 

“在写什么？”喻文州端了两盏蜂蜜红茶走进书房，见你盘腿在沙发椅里，抱着笔记本电脑，扎着高马尾戴着黑框眼镜，一脸苦大仇深的样子，生动展现了当代女大学生被学业折磨的痛苦。  
“在改剧本作业，”你苦着脸，接过红茶抿了口，语气哀怨，“之前那份被老师退回来了。”  
“我家小优等生碰壁了啊，”他无视你一记眼刀，轻抚你的头权当安慰，“要我帮你看看么。”  
“喏……这个剧本是关于校园暴力的，”你把电脑递过去，支颐看喻文州一目十行地扫过，“MC们调查一起连环杀人案，受害者都是25岁左右女性，发现她们高中是同班同学，最后查出凶手是16岁的女孩。”  
“嗯，完成度不错，”喻文州弯曲指节捏着下巴，回忆着什么，“我没记错的话，是根据几年前N市那起震惊全国的校园霸凌案设计的吧，四五个女学生组成小团体诬陷欺凌一个女孩，逼得她在怀疑谩骂中自杀了。”  
“对啊，”你靠在他肩头，垂着眼睫絮叨，“是九年前的事，我查了很多资料，那个女孩死在了16岁，而那些施暴者明明逼死了一条生命，却还可以很好地活着。虽然现实已成定局，但作品里无辜死去的女孩却可以做出审判与报复。”  
喻文州把电脑放到一侧，伸手搂住你，“教授怎么说的。”  
“教授说，木强则折，要我自己体会，”你扬脸看他，不解中透着委屈，“我始终觉得作品应该是有力量的，苏珊桑塔格说写作不是抚摸而是挥拳，一个故事应该让人心碎，我想带给别人的就是这样的故事，有什么不对吗。”  
他没回应你的问题，偏头反问，“你觉得综艺最迷人的地方在哪？”  
“嗯……”你沉思，“是不确定性吧，有千万种可能的径路与结局，而制作团队既要尽力控制故事的走向，又不能扼杀即兴的灵光一现。”  
“要我说，”喻文州挑起你一绺长发，绕在指尖，“综艺是玩弄人心的艺术。”  
“如何恰到好处地给出线索铺陈，在哪个关头给谁什么信息，就能够有把握在某时刻得到怎样的结果，以及如何剪辑，将这一切以最酣畅淋漓却也不失中肯的方式呈现给观众。”  
你愣愣地听着，喻文州语气轻柔，像是在聊着寻常事，但话语间又透着自负从容、风发意气，因为这是他最了解、最骄傲的领域。  
“虽然综艺对大多数观众而言只是每周两个小时的闲暇时光，我们团队的口号也是享受创作，但说到底它的核心绝不是轻松的，它是近百人日夜不休奋斗的结晶，也因为受众的宽广，容不得一丝纰漏。讲述的故事是否偏激，传达的价值有无偏差，叙事顺序、剪辑技巧是否会产生预料之外的影响，都需要反复斟酌考量。你的这个故事，如果被理解为鼓励仇恨与报复，又或者，如果当年惨案再次被提起，受害者的家人被围堵采访，施暴者被人肉网暴，即便本意不坏，也可能带来恶果。”  
他啜了小口红茶，拍拍你的脸，“明白了吗好学生。”  
大概这是喻文州最迷人的时刻之一，高级瑰丽的悟性，孤独疯狂的见解，撕开一角，让你得以窥见一二。  
喻文州，我好像爱了你很多年。你对上他的眼眸，心里默念。  
两年前PLAYER首播的惊鸿一面起始，你仿佛就对那个幕后的主人怀有爱意，那些借着节目展露出的才气与灵感，像是星辰指引着你走向他。兜兜转转，居然如愿和喻文州共事恋爱，得以近距离地观测那些惊才绝艳的创作，才明白背后沉重的分量。  
尽管喻文州总是云淡风轻，但正如他所说，这并不是一件轻松的事，资本方、放送社、演艺公司、制作团队和观众，利益关系盘根错杂，牵一发而动全身。主PD更是需要平衡各方利益、统筹全局，喻文州光辉的履历背后，又有多少艰辛孤寂、行眠立盹的时刻呢。  
“在想什么。”喻文州把你喊回神。  
“有点感慨，你真的对这个节目投注了很深的感情。”你指尖在他心口打着转。  
他笑着拉你的手指贴在胸口，不忘揶揄你，“PLAYER的醋也要吃？”  
“才不会呢，我也很爱它，”你面颊泛起绯红。  
是它让我遇到了你。你心想。  
“喻文州，”只是喊出这个名字，就心口发烫，心跳得飞快，每一下都有力笃定，你几乎涌起热泪，“请让PLAYER永远是无可争议的第一吧，我会陪你一起。”  
一瞬的讶异后，喻文州反应过来这句约定的重量，他认真思忖了一瞬，然后凑过来吻你的眼睛。

“好 ，我答应你。”

Episode 5

“来来来，后天拍摄有个新增的游戏环节，租的场子已经把道具都搭好了，咱们导演组先试验一遍，看看有没有什么要改的。”  
你从保姆车上跳下来，一身利落简洁的黑色运动套装，长发如飞瀑从棒球帽的尾洞流泻。  
你在台本上勾掉一项，继续下一项，“三位摄影老师，辛苦你们取材和确定角度，”你看一眼腕表，“现在一点钟，咱们动作快点，争取四点前收工。”

摄影棚位于市南最大的影视中心，一路走过能看到不少剧组的拍摄场地。  
“这里好大啊，ALLin的录制场地也是在这里吧。”见习的导演助理抱着一箱护具走在边上，漫不经心地提起，你脚步一顿，愣了半晌才回一句，“是啊。”  
喻文州自从上次丢下“比较忙”、“之后再联系”的话后，就当真三天没有半点消息，床上温柔体贴，床下查无此人，真是完美的床伴，你自嘲一笑。  
甚至翻看聊天记录，也尽是“今晚有空么”、“你的项链落我家了，下次给你”、“临时加班，不用等我，做个好梦”这样亲密又疏离的对话。

有什么可抱怨的呢，三个月前拒绝他复合请求的也是你。  
“开玩笑，你昨晚还说……” 喻文州脸色有些苍白，笑意渐渐退去。  
“床上的话不作数，”你打断了他，捏着勺柄的指节微微用力，错开他的视线，“你不明白么，我们之间……不可能了。”  
四年前神锋皆露的他，四年前青涩勇敢的你，毫无保留地相爱过。  
两年前决绝离开的他，两年间吃尽苦头的你，却已经再无可能。  
“你还在怨我吗。”他抿唇，轻声问。  
你侧过脸，看着落地窗外明媚的夏景，却无端感到丝丝冷意，“一年前的年中颁奖，你们奖杯拿到手软的那次，你还记得吧。”  
喻文州大概猜到了你要说什么，你听见他几不可闻的一声叹息。  
“那时我还是副PD，关于PLAYER全员下车的提议已经开好几次会了，所有人都抱着朝不保夕的忐忑绝望在做节目，你永远不知道那段日子我有多煎熬。年中颁奖，只有老幺MC拿了最优秀赏，一米九的男人，在台上哭得说不完整话。”  
回忆起那段灰暗痛苦的阶段，你缓缓吐出一口气，才能平复语调。  
低头看着杯中漂浮的奶沫，你藏压住语声里的哽咽，“你走后，我从实习生到转正，从副PD做到主PD，团队受了多少苦和罪，也都挨在我身上。喻文州，我不是给颗糖就忘记疼的小孩子，何况真的太疼了，我不想再受一次。”  
对面很久没有回应，久到你终于忍不住抬眼去看，喻文州微垂着头，脸上没什么表情，大概是看多了温和的样子，这样的喻文州显得有些阴沉。  
他慢慢抬头，极深地看了你一眼，轻轻叹气，“对不起。”  
你用尽最后的力气拎包起身，“咖啡我买单吧，以后不要再见了。”  
手腕被攥住了，他用了力，捏得你生疼，你低头看他，碎发遮住了他的脸色，只能瞧见紧抿的唇线。  
“那就维持现状吧，”他说，“什么时候你想结束就说出来……”  
他看向你，分明在笑，眼里却是一晃而过的痛意。  
“我绝不纠缠。”

ALLin摄影棚内，游戏演练刚结束，喻文州双手撑着桌面，和导演们开会修改方案细节。  
“PLAYER他们场子，估计有人受伤了，我看见往隔壁剧组借医药箱呢。”一侧的作家窃窃私语。  
“他们不是周五录么，今天受伤应该是制作组吧……”  
喻文州停顿一秒，若无其事地把提议继续说完，指节轻叩桌面，“现在的方案中规中矩，但缺少惊艳观众的点，我依旧坚持扑克牌背面纹路不同的想法，以我对MC们的了解，只有叶修可以看出这个玄机。”  
“可是，万一叶哥说漏嘴，这期就崩了。”副导演有些担忧。  
“谁都可能说漏嘴，他不可能，”喻文州笑了笑，直起身，平淡的话语里是极致的自信，“退一万步讲，即使真的发生了，我也有备用方案。”  
“今天先讨论到这吧，”喻文州合上电脑，“明早八点半开个会，我把修改后的完整提案细讲下。”

“PD，外面有人找！”身后传来呼喊。  
你踩在梯子上检查道具，正忙得焦头烂额，把喇叭递给副PD，“要确保每个板子都钉稳了，艺人要是受伤了就是大事故。”  
走到门口，见是喻文州，你怔忡，“怎么来了。”  
他视线静静落在你的小腿上，左腿的运动裤挽到膝盖，潦草地缠了几圈绷带，下面的血迹还没擦，一路下延染红了鞋袜。  
你略带心虚地后退半步，“被钉子划了下，很浅，已经处理过了。”  
喻文州没说话，你没看见他背在身后攥紧了拳又无力松开，须臾他点点头，“还要多久？”  
你摆手，“这里忙完我还得回去开个会，估计八九点下班。”  
“提前半小时给我发消息，我来接你。”喻文州神色有些严肃。  
“好啊。”你下意识应允，随即有些后悔，负伤好像不宜剧烈运动来着。  
喻文州没给你反悔的时间，说完今晚见就走了。

你看着他的背影逐渐行远，莫名觉得此刻此景像是命运的寓示。你似乎总是在追逐着喻文州的身影，无论怀持着爱意或恨意。曾经你渴望赶上他，堂堂正正地和他并肩，如今你渴望打败他，如愿以偿痛斥他的背叛。  
忽而看得通透了些，你们的关系看似默契稳定，实则是摇晃欲坠的危塔，脆弱到经受不住一粒风沙、一片雪花。那些未愈的心伤像是无药可治的沉疴，总有一天在两人面前血淋淋地揭开，你们会背道而驰，渐行渐远。  
你真切地憧憬过喻文州，于是你走向他、亲近他、爱慕他，而你也深刻地憎恨他，于是你推开他、远离他、逃避他。可即便如此，你依旧不可自抑、几近放纵地信仰他、想念他、接纳他。  
这场荒诞的情事，沉沦又清醒间，你早已创痛地预见了结局。  
终有一日，你再也没有他。

答应了也好，反正做一次少一次。  
你这样想着，转身离开。  
下一个瞬间，喻文州回过头，深深望向你。

Episode 6

你穿梭在停车场，找喻文州的车。  
“这里。”喻文州快走几步过来，肩膀一轻，包挪到他手上。  
你有些抱歉，“我还有好多活儿要干，今晚可能得……”你握拳一挥，“速战速决。”  
他脚步顿住了，偏头不可思议地看着你，“你以为我是……想和你做？”  
你回以不可思议的眼神，“不然呢？”  
喻文州被气笑了，“上车，带你去医院。”

在医院挨了一针破伤风，又把伤口消毒包扎好，配了药。  
“医生刚说的听到了么，这么长的伤口，不好好处理是会留疤的，”喻文州开着车，口吻严厉，“自己的身体，不懂得爱惜吗。”  
“对不起，我不知道这么严重，”你闷闷地回答，“可你也明白那种时刻，我是不能撂担子离开的。”  
喻文州握了握方向盘，指节发白突起，再没有说话。

你这样拼命的习惯，也是他言传身教。  
相恋的两年，喻文州的呕心沥血你都看在眼里，户外竞技流血破皮都是常事，强撑着高烧完成录制，试验道具摔得半边肩膀爬满淤青，而他总像个没事人一样站在团队的中心，仿佛坚不可摧的基石，谁也无法撼动分毫，只有和你独处的时刻肯流露出片刻的疲惫。  
“PLAYER刚起步的时候，团队和MC比现在要拼命百倍，小苏那么爱干净的女演员，二话不说往泥潭扎，老幺恐高，十米跳水、澳门塔蹦极都做了，叶修早期录制中受过伤，半句怨言没有，眉毛缝了两针又立刻回来继续录，还反过来安慰我们。” 某次收工后，喻文州坐在沙发一角，你伏在他膝上，拿棉签为他消毒手肘的伤口。  
“到现在好不容易有了起色，只希望今后只有同甘不用共苦，MC和嘉宾绝对不能因为我们的过失受伤，这是无法让步的底线，”喻文州没忍住，捏了捏你的脸，“让你担心了对不起，别生气了。”  
“我明白，”你撇撇嘴，“可当时应该做个处理，现在都有些化脓了。”  
“没那么严重，”他笑了笑，“你不是好奇PLAYER的主PD是个怎样的位置么，大概就是这样，团队的主心骨，所有人都等待你的指令，绝不能倒下或动摇，也无法喊疼示弱。”  
“好辛苦啊……”你把药膏抹匀，鼓起腮轻轻吹伤口，“我这么怕疼，大概是永远做不了主PD的。”  
“你不用，辛苦受伤的事我来做，”喻文州拍拍你发顶，言语温柔，“你在我身后，所有人都要依靠我，而你偶尔给我依靠下就好。”  
喻文州的眼神那么亮，像是沉了一池碎星，字句真诚笃定，发自肺腑。  
这样好的人，捧着一颗真心来爱你，你意识到这点，几乎周身战栗。那么就无比坚定、全心全意地去爱他、信任他、支持他吧，陪他走得更高更远些，去看更美更峭拔的风景。  
“好啊，就这么说定了。”你弯弯眼睛，笑起来。

回到家，你脱下染血的鞋袜，单脚跳着就往浴室钻。  
手肘被扶住了，喻文州抬眉，“要做什么。”  
“我要洗个澡。”你把重心向他偏移。  
他看看你小腿的绷带，“伤口不能沾水，我帮你拿毛巾擦擦吧。”  
你皱眉，小声嘟囔着抱怨，“可我下午出了汗，难受。”  
他握着你的腰将你抱到盥洗台上，“那么泡个澡吧，把小腿垂外面，等我放点热水。”

水线渐渐半满，喻文州试了试水温。  
“好了。”他扭头看你，你已经把外衣脱了，垂眼点燃香薰蜡烛，火光摇曳，映得光裸的肌肤紧致又温热。  
喻文州喉结滚了滚，看着你将内衣也解去，灯光调到暧昧的昏暗，只余四五盏晃漾的烛光，他扶着你慢慢沉入温暖的水里，又小心地抓着你的左膝，让你的左腿弯折着垂在浴缸边沿。  
“唔……好舒服，”你眯起眼睛，察觉左脚踝被他握住了，“怎么了？”  
喻文州半跪在边上，拿着毛巾贴上脚跟，“这儿还有血迹呢。”  
你有些怕痒，忍不住了就笑闹着耍赖，光洁湿漉的手臂勾着喻文州的后颈，由嬉闹转向认真的亲吻后，他与你额头相抵，两个人都有些失控。  
“不行，你的伤口……”他音色低哑。  
“我很乖的，保证不碰水，”你贴上他的唇隙。

Episode 7

在喻文州的坚持下，你暂时住进了他家。  
“我还不了解么，你一忙就会忘了上药。”他轻易反驳了你的抗议，“况且我家离公司也近，每天能多睡会。”  
过去三个月总是急急燎燎天雷勾地火，很少有机会仔细打量他的居所，如今视线逡巡，旧物件的摆设基本如旧，偶尔添了些新的器具，和曾经恋爱时并无鲜明分别。  
那时你们亲密无间，对谈如絮，交流最多的话题就是节目。温热的身躯贴近，眼神和心扉俱是透亮，迸发的灵感和理想的星火可以恣意倾吐。而现在，你们带着心知肚明的默契，小心地绕开一切有关节目内容的讨论，各自有了需要守护和捍卫的阵营，敌对的立场在两人间形成一堵透明的墙。  
两年前喻文州离开，他构建的象牙塔轰然坍塌，摸爬滚打的一路你早已明白，工作场本就是见血见肉没有硝烟的战斗，何来诗意的嗟叹。

踱到客厅倒水喝，暖色落地灯的光色温亮，喻文州坐在沙发，穿着和你情侣款的家居服，手肘支在膝盖，对着茶几上摊开的扑克牌沉思。  
你泡了两杯柠檬蜂蜜，喻文州接过你递去的一杯，“过来，给你变个魔术。”  
“这是你节目的道具吧，给我看没关系么。”你没动。  
“没关系，小玩意罢了。”他拉着你侧身坐他腿上，揽你入怀。  
“怎么玩？”你来了兴致。  
“你抽一张，确认牌面的数字，不要让我看到。”  
你照着他的话，随便抽了一张，捂着看了眼，数字7。  
“确认完把牌倒扣着放在左手心。”  
喻文州还挺有模有样，你这样想着，乖乖照做。  
喻文州把手掌覆在你的手掌，隔着牌面和你十指轻扣。  
你笑，“这就是魔术？”  
“和牌交流下，”他也笑，下巴搁在你肩头，吐息落在耳后，有些发烫。  
喻文州伸手从桌面捏了张扑克牌，食指中指夹着将背面对着你，“打开看看，和你抽的牌是不是一样。”  
你伸手去取，他将牌晃开，好整以暇看着你，“赌点彩头才好玩，一样的话你亲我下，不一样随你处置。”  
你抓着他的手腕直笑，“不行，哪有这么赖皮的，你肯定知道牌面啊，一样的话任我处置，这样才行。”  
“你自己说的，”他勾勾嘴角，“那不一样要亲我下。”  
在你反应过来前，喻文州修长手指一转，牌面是3。  
该死，忘了喻文州惯会算人心，你自知被看穿了，又羞又恼地瞪着他。  
“愿赌服输，不许反悔。”他抬起你的下巴。  
你哼一声，飞快地偏头轻啄他侧脸，一触即分，喻文州愣住了。  
“反正也没说亲哪里。”你理直气壮。  
“好好好。”他失笑。

你拿着两张扑克牌细细打量，“不过到底哪里不一样啊。”  
“最底下一排石榴石图案，有几个是反的，就是数字几。”喻文州指腹按着被亲的那小块肌肤，些微温烫，“不是什么高明的技巧，专注观察就会发现的。”  
“不过那样紧张的录制氛围，大家又着急结盟，除了叶修别人都不可能发现的。”你把牌放回茶几，不经意地说，没注意到喻文州略带讶异的视线。  
“说起来，叶修当时告诉我，他去我节目当MC，还被你凶了两天，”喻文州学着叶修的京片子，“人小脾气倒挺大，这么说你来着。”  
你被旧事戳中，别过半边身子，又被他转回来，软软地搂在怀里。  
“抱歉，不说这个了。”他细细地哄。  
你沉默着点点头，埋进他怀里。

Episode 8

两年前，也是在这个客厅，你和喻文州分开了。

电脑屏幕苍白地亮着，上面是PLAYER主PD因放送事故引咎辞职的新闻。  
喻文州反应很淡，垂下眼睫，看不出难过，声线平和，仿佛在陈述一个轻易做出、无需解释的决定，“嗯，我辞职了。”  
你如遭雷劈，全身血液都冷下去，腿软得几乎支撑不住。看新闻才知道自己朝夕相处的男友没有一丝征兆地辞职，多么荒唐。  
“可放送事故是电视台的失误，”你又急又气，音调不自觉地拔高，“社里也道过歉了，就算明星粉丝还在制造舆论施压，你也不用辞职啊。”  
“放送事故已经过去了，引咎辞职只是名义上的说法，是我不想做下去了，”喻文州走进厨房，把火调小，语气平常，“你这些天因为节目事故消瘦得厉害，我炖了鸡汤给你补补，很快就好。”  
“你是不是累了……”你极力维持冷静，试图给这荒诞寻找理由，“要是累了就休息会，休息完还会回来的是吗。”  
喻文州靠在料理台，一时没有回答，倏尔他摇了摇头，“最近收视率起伏很大，加上处理放送事故，耗光了我对节目的最后一点热情了。”  
你听清了他的每一个字眼，却辨不清其中的含义，你紧蹙眉，死死盯着他启合的唇瓣。  
喻文州，求求你，你绝望地想，说你不会走。  
“PLAYER从此以后，就和我没关系了。”他看着你，平静地说。  
你试着在他脸上寻觅半丝失落的端倪，然而失败了，他依然冷静从容，仿佛丢下的是什么无足轻重、可有可无的东西，而不是他拼尽孤勇创造与守护的瑰宝。  
你望着他，那样熟悉的眉眼，却让你陌生惊惧。  
——“不是说好奇么，那就认真看着吧。”  
—— “你在我身后，所有人都要依靠我，而你偶尔给我依靠下就好。”  
—— “好，我答应你。”  
那些亲昵真诚的私密絮语，那些将你一步步推向他的诺言，那些你从未怀疑、无法让步的共同未来，顷刻间分崩离析，而他淡然地好像没有一丝在意。  
你对喻文州的认知无声间崩塌，背叛感和无力感铺天盖地。  
那我们的约定呢，不作数了吗，你这么走了，我怎么办，PLAYER怎么办……我们怎么办。  
你如坠冰窖，手脚都麻木了，嗡嗡地耳鸣，头痛欲裂，但你只想捂住心口，那里疼痛得几乎难以呼吸。  
到最后，你只能带着哭腔问出一句，“为什么瞒着我，你难道不明白，它对我意味着什么吗。”

喻文州慢慢转过身看着你，语气一如既往很温柔。  
“对不起，”他说，“我没想到你会在意这些小事。”  
那一刻你才知道，那么温柔的语气，也可以残忍到极致。

门重重在你身后关上的那一瞬，你彻底脱力，半摔半跪狼狈地倒在地上。  
眼泪淌了满脸，视线模糊间，你恍惚想起和喻文州的初见。  
那时候你穿着正装，踩着高跟鞋，脊背挺得笔直，带着拘谨推开门，喻文州坐在那里，眉眼如墨，五官俊秀，看起来是个安静沉稳的人。  
他听见动静，抬眸看向你，面上挂着得体又疏离的笑意。  
“久等了，那我们开始吧。”他轻念你的名字，这样说。  
阳光透过落地窗洒进来，照亮了他的半边肩膀，你听见自己的心通通直跳，却还以为是因为紧张。  
原来在你意识到的时间更早以前，这颗心就已经为喻文州而跳动了。  
而此刻，它也因为喻文州痛到肝肠寸断。

女孩夺门而去，喻文州维持着冷静的假面有了一丝松动。  
他久久没动，直到蒸汽掀得炖锅的盖子晃动作响，他才如梦初醒。  
他把火关了，慢慢滑坐到地上，看着玄色橱柜映出的失魂落魄的自己，他苦笑一声，“这不就是你想要的结果么。”  
没有人回答他，只是少了一个人，整个房子都变得空荡，连带着他的心，像是破了窟窿，灌进无尽的冷风。  
喻文州按了按自己的心脏，察觉到痛意的根源。  
他终于放弃了伪装，颓然地把脸埋进手掌。

Episode 9

门铃响了。  
晚上九点半造访的客人，你挑眉看向喻文州。  
他还在忙着整理牌，抬了抬下巴，“估计是隔壁新邻居来借东西，你去开门吧。”  
你没多想，去到玄关，门一开，即刻呆怔在原地，和一对夫妻对上视线。  
你还在愣着，就听见身后传来脚步，随后是喻文州几分惊异的声音，“爸妈，你们怎么来了。”  
你脑子里轰然一声。  
孤男寡女，深夜一室，情侣家居服。  
你估量此刻的处境，心神崩溃。

五分钟后，四人温馨地围坐餐桌，分享了热茶、鲜切和喻母带来的糕点。  
“我说呢，上周要文州去相亲，怎么也不肯。”喻母恍然大悟的口吻，手头亲切地给你递抹茶白玉卷。  
“妈，我上周是真的忙。”喻文州哭笑不得。  
喻母嗔他一眼，顺势拍拍你的手，“不知道你在，只带了些文州爱吃的，也不知道合不合你的胃口，你呀喜欢什么尽管跟阿姨说，要不下次来家里吃饭吧。”  
“都很好吃，谢谢阿姨。”你乖巧异常。  
“好了妈，她比我还忙。”喻文州帮你圆场。

夜宵后父子俩在厨房洗餐具，喻母得知你也是节目PD，拉着你到客厅聊最新一集的观感，“我俩都可爱看这节目了，一期不落，文州做的那档子节目看得累，费脑子，还是PLAYER最好看。”  
你笑起来，“这话可不能让喻文州听见。”  
“不怕，文州比我们更爱它，他当时离职那会，”喻母轻叹一口气，摇了摇头，“我头一回看到他那么狼狈。”  
你怔忡，无法将她话语里的喻文州和记忆中那个没有一丝破绽的人对上。  
“所以，你也是一样的工作，我好欣慰，”喻母抚上你的手背，“文州心思深重，情绪内敛，心底藏了十分表露出来可能只有半分，能有一个人懂得他，是文州的幸运。”  
“阿姨，其实我和喻文州，不是……”你斟酌着坦白，被她打断。  
“我大概看得出来，”喻母朝你眨眨眼，一脸了然，“如果你担心文州不喜欢你，那我这个做母亲的能保证，文州在感情方面从不优柔寡断，他肯这样对你，一定是真心喜欢你。”  
可如果他真心喜欢我，为什么让我那么难过，而我又怎么知道，他会不会再次让我陷入绝望。你这样想着，眼眶含红。  
“我会支持你的，无论你做什么决定，”喻母轻声安慰你，“也真的很谢谢你，是你守护了PLAYER，而那是文州最珍视的心血。”  
“谢谢您，有机会一定拜访您。”你忍着眼泪，笑着说。

喻文州父母离开后，一屋子的热闹突然冷下来，安静得有些寒意。  
“吓到你了？”喻文州抬手去碰你的脸。  
“还好，”你不着痕迹地偏侧脸，闪躲他的触摸，“你父母都是很亲切的人。”  
“那你为什么躲着我，也不敢看我，嗯？”他向你走两步，高大的身影笼过来。  
你下意识地后退，身后抵到冷硬的台面，还未反应过来，只觉得身形一轻，被喻文州捏着腰抱到了玄关柜上。  
他凑近过来，两只手撑在台面边缘，将你困在其中，逼得你无处可躲，不情愿地对上他的目光。  
“我刚刚想和阿姨解释我们的关系，”你细细观察喻文州的脸色，“可她说，她已经看出来了。”  
“所以？”喻文州反应很淡，像是早已猜到。  
“所以……幸好没有造成误会，不然以后平白无故让他们失望，”喻文州的气压有点低，你指尖绞着衣角，硬着头皮把话说完，“但我想，我的腿伤也好了，再住这里也不太合适。”  
“那你是想回到之前那样，偶尔去对方家里过个夜？”喻文州不肯放松，紧逼着追问。  
你咬着下唇，陷入困境，这暧昧难清的错综乱麻，真心或是假意的迷雾，即使继续心知肚明、睁只眼闭只眼地糊弄过去，也不过是把结束的期限往后拖延些罢了。  
喻母说的没错，喻文州对你很好，他陪你耽溺灭顶的快感，也带给你细致入微的体贴。你想，喻文州是喜欢你的，这于其他恋人而言是稳固的基石，在你们之间却是最薄弱的保障。他既然可以在情深意浓的时候决然丢下你一回，未必就没有下一回。  
喻文州本该是最完美的情人，他走入你的生活，带来蜜糖和玫瑰、情话和誓言、拥吻和美梦，可他离开时，却留给了你破碎的狼藉、撕裂的成长和赤裸的背叛。  
也许是你太固执，受过的伤不肯忘，也许是你太懦弱，不敢去押上筹码再赌一次，又或许你仅仅是累了，不想再陪他玩敢不敢动心的游戏。  
“喻文州，和你在一起这么多天，我很开心。”  
你顿了顿，难得安静认真地看他一眼，挺拔精致的轮廓，眉梢眼底都是温柔，不论有无保留，都是你唯一爱过的人。是你最亲密的老师和伴侣，是你最痛恨的叛徒与劲敌，也是即使那么恨、即使身处对立的立场，也要佯装只是为了纾解欲望去深情拥抱的人。

那些你们爱过、恨过、缠绵过、争斗过的过往，在不经意间早已成为你的骨与血，向灵魂最深处铭刻。  
而这一刻，你终于可以释怀地再也不去看他的身影，迈步走向下一程故事。  
一个没有喻文州的故事。

与此同时，你终于能够坦然地、没有负累地承认自己爱他。  
你清醒地知道，这一生再也不可能如此淋漓痛快地去爱憎一个人了，这样的认知让你感到痛苦又甜蜜。你回望和喻文州这些年的时光，像是一列呼啸而过的火车，在那震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中，你清晰地看到了句点。

“我们结束吧。”你说。  
这一次，你再没有落泪。

Episode 10

像是冥冥之中的暗示，你和喻文州并没有撑过一百天，即使连恋人都不算。

两天后你收到花店送来的玫瑰，每朵都开得正好，你们的感情却已经凋零。  
命运自有它残忍之处，所有悲剧都草蛇灰线、伏行千里，而人们总在故事结尾回头，才能发现那些潦草带过的伏笔，早已预示了结局。  
“这花我收不合适，”你委婉地解释，“麻烦你把花送到喻先生那吧，运费我垫上。”  
店员挂断和喻文州的通话，有些唏嘘地看着你，“花是上周就订好的，客人说，小姐您不想要可以扔掉。”  
“算了没事，谢谢您，花很漂亮。”你叹气，终没有坚持。

喻文州如他所说，利落干净地退出了你的生活，仿佛那些暗涌都不曾发生过。  
你依旧忙得不可开交，和各方周旋逢迎，又要守着诸多底线。你把自己投入工作中，几乎很少想起喻文州，只有偶尔开会提及对手、或是瞥见路对面的大楼时，会突然意识到，你和喻文州再没有瓜葛了。  
尘埃落定，你们回到了遥遥相对、彼此对立的状态，拥有着各自的阵营，走在相似的殊途，偶有胜负略带痛痒。仿若两座隔着云雾缭绕的山顶，即使看不真切，也能知道对方就在那里。  
你安慰自己，这样就可以了。  
可心底又有个声音，幽弱却反复地问，真的甘心么。

“你和喻文州断了？”叶修语气没什么惊诧，咬着烟笑了笑，“真狠心。”  
取材录制结束后，叶修破天荒地邀你聊聊，结果上来就是这么一句。  
他侧头思考后又补充，“也是，你要不是这个性子，PLAYER也走不到今天。”  
“断了，”你不瞒他，摊平手掌，“还有烟么，给我一支。”  
“是因为两年前那事？”叶修从口袋里掏出烟盒，想想又塞回去，“不会抽就别抽。”  
“叶修，你知道的，这两年我们的处境多困难，”你苦笑一声，“他走后PLAYER一落千丈，差点全员下车，而喻文州却开了新节目，继续如鱼得水。”  
你长叹一口气，“他抛下烂摊子，去新的天地，说到底有什么错吗，没有。可人心都是肉长的，我的心被他伤得太痛了。”  
“怪不得，他没和你说。”叶修沉默片刻，摁熄了烟， “两年前那起放送事故，你知道公司怎么处理的么。”  
你回忆着，“喻文州说冷处理，加上他引咎离职，也就不了了之。”  
“这是最后的结果，原本的计划是，”叶修将小截烟头在指腹间轻轻地捻，神色闪过嘲讽的意味，转瞬即逝，又恢复那对大部分事都不上心的散漫样子，“上层决定推临时工顶罪，惯用技俩罢了，而他们选中的，你猜是谁。”  
你睁大眼睛，像是一盆冰水从头顶泼下，浑身上下都冷透。  
“没错，就是你。你是实习生，又在导演组，是最适合的替罪羊。”叶修挺直脊背，口吻带上几分认真，看向你，“明白么，一旦声明发出去，你履历上将永远留着一记重大事故的污点，一个新人又没有背景，可以说再无踏足这个行业的可能。”  
“这些……他从没和我说过。”你捏了捏拳，指甲掐进掌心。  
“依你那倔脾气，肯定不愿意喻文州为你牺牲吧，”叶修摇摇头，“何况亲身经历行业的黑暗面，你还会想做下去么。”  
“但他也不能这样就丢下PLAYER啊，”迟悟的后悔涌上心头，你痛苦地闭上眼，“他不会不知道，他的离开对节目是多大的打击。”  
“他邀请我去ALLin时我问过他，PLAYER换了几任PD都在走下坡路，他不在意吗。喻文州说，PLAYER会等来新主人的。”  
叶修看你一眼，嘴角勾起。  
“而他赌那个人会是你。”

你仍怔着，就听叶修继续说了下去。  
“那你呢，难道你自己从没琢磨过，这么拼命，到底是想让喻文州后悔，还是想守护他的心血。”  
“我说完了，”叶修把烟蒂扔进垃圾桶，“回去吧。”

你愣在原地，迟迟不肯面对与承认的真心，被叶修轻飘飘地戳穿。  
是啊，即使你误会喻文州，无法原谅喻文州，也不能眼睁睁看着他的心血被践踏抹杀。  
那是你们相遇的契机，也是你们陌路的缘由，是你们白日造梦的许诺，也是彻夜叙谈的誓言。就算喻文州再也不在意、再也不回头，就算吃尽苦头、受尽委屈，你也要守住它。  
而如今想来，喻文州是怎样做了离职的决定，怎样装着若无其事地推开你，怎样看着PLAYER的起伏风雨，怎样无言地信任着你、等待着你，又怎样再次出现在你面前。  
他的每一步都沉痛得像是剜心剔骨，却连丝毫埋怨也没向你展露，他只是安静地拥抱你。  
无论你朝向喻文州的是柔软还是利刺，他都会抱住你。

“叶修，”你喊住他，“……是喻文州让你说这些的么。”  
叶修双手插兜，回头笑笑，“没有，但我想他能算到这一步。”  
你了然莞尔，“但你还是这么做了。”  
“这就是喻文州，”叶修耸耸肩，“就像你现在知道他在等你，你会怎么做。”  
你们相视一笑。  
“叶修，谢谢你。”  
“快去吧。”

很多年后，喻文州依旧会想起那时的场景。  
他在呼喊声中回头，被女孩撞了个满怀。  
命运总爱作弄，他曾经忍痛亲手推开的人，兜兜转转，终于再次奔他而来。

天光破窗而入，满室温暖明媚，他紧紧抱住你。  
这一次，他再也不会放开。

.  
尾声

平安夜，依旧加班到十一点多。  
走出公司，街道布满暖黄灯光和红绿色的装饰，圣诞歌曲此起彼伏地放着，人潮拥挤，热闹得不像是凌晨将至。  
你还在踮脚张望，就被捞进一个温暖的怀抱。  
“我家大忙人终于下班了。”喻文州搂紧你，习惯性接过包。  
“要准备新年特辑嘛，”你从口袋里捧出一个苹果，“来，平安果，给你的。”  
他接过苹果，捏转着打量一圈，“今年有什么圣诞心愿吗。”  
你不假思索，“年末大赏拿好多好多奖，”略加思忖，又补充一句，“明年PLAYER收视口碑双丰收。”  
“还有呢。”喻文州没有意外。  
“还有……”你环抱住他的腰身，仰头娇笑起来，“每年圣诞都要和你一起过。”  
“十！九！八！”身后的人群围着商场前的巨型圣诞树，欢呼着倒计时，所有人的音色都高亢着，脸上满溢幸福的笑容。  
你和喻文州对视，他张口说了些什么，被人声淹没了。  
“什么？”你摇摇头表示自己没听清。  
喻文州俯下身，贴近你的耳边，你捂住另一侧耳朵，仔细去辨他的语声。

喧沸的人潮突然好似远去了，喻文州的声音与呼吸清晰地传来。  
下一刻，漫天烟花在头顶徐徐绽开，明暗与光影交错闪现，你看着喻文州近在咫尺的脸，带着笑意和认真。  
他的眼神那样亮，几乎盖过了他身后大片升腾燃烧的花火。  
所有人都仰头看着烟火，而他只看向你一人。

“我的愿望是，你的愿望都实现。”  
他说。

【完】

几句叨叨：

会写这个故事是因为看到了一句话。  
众所周知，睡过的敌人才叫宿敌。  
然后就想到了这个故事。

真的很久没写东西了，艰难复健写出了这篇，1.6w字也是没想到，希望不至晦涩干枯。  
背景设定上偏韩国娱乐圈，PLAYER原型是Running Man, ALLin原型是the Genius。（第三季、第一季和第四季都好看）  
埋了一些彩蛋，之后会写一篇聊聊，如果有爱看韩综的读者朋友可以get些许，那是我的幸运。

一直觉得喻文州是个很难写的人物，很难体现他的老奸巨猾老谋深算腹黑迷人之处。这篇文里几乎从头到尾都是他算计好的扑克局，局中人的每一步行动都被他算到，最后还是心甘情愿走入他安排的结局。  
而倘若这个故事能够写出他的一二魅力，我就算如愿以偿。


End file.
